Shattered
by WhiteMoonDragon
Summary: OneShot. I felt sad and wrote this. It's just a mix between a song I wrote and a story. InuKag. SUMMARY: Naraku appears and wants to make Inuyasha's life even more miserable...and succeeds. WARNING: YOU NEED TISSUES!


A/N: I felt sad when I wrote this. It's a mix between a story and a song fic. WARNING: you will need tissues :sniff: I cried so hard when I wrote this!

Disclaimer:sniff: must I say it?

_Italics_ is the song (I wrote it, tell me how I did)

* * *

She looks desperately around, searching for the creature that has caused pain for so many innocent people.

The thick miasma begins to choke her and burn her eyes, but she keeps her feet planted and her bow in her hands, prepared to fire an arrow.

Suddenly, the miasma dissipates and he stands there. His scarlet eyes glare into her own with a slight amount of amusement.

She fires her arrow, but he dodges it in a liquid motion. He then appears in front of her, but before she can even blink, she feels the pain of one of his brown spider legs surge through her stomach.

"KAGOME!" She hears from behind her.

He removes his leg from her stomach and cackles with sheer delight.

She begins to fall, slowly to the ground as though time had been reduced. Memories of the past flash before her eyes. Memories of delight, of excitement, fear, sorrow, and pain. Her head is about to hit the ground, but it's caught by a strong hand. With her last bit of energy, she looks up at him and smiles.

"Inuyasha." She says softly.

She sinks into the ground and her last breath passes her lips.

"Kagome?" He says softly.

The pool of blood that had been expanding around her stops and he knows she's gone.

He stares at her closed eyes and tears begin to flow freely down his cheeks.

_All his life, he believed the things he heard._

_The ridicule of who he truly was._

_Haunted by the feeling of being alone, with no one at his side._

Inuyasha holds her close to his heart. His tears roll onto her face before hitting the ground as he remembers all they had been through.

_But then, one day, she came_

_He couldn't believe it_

_An angel came to his side_

_And loved him, for who he truly was._

Naraku steps to his side and smiles as he feeds from Inuyasha's pain.

"Every time I find someone, or feel accepted, you destroy it." Inuyasha growls.

Naraku's smirk grows wider.

Inuyasha looks up at him. His eyes, full of hatred, bleed into red, followed by the turquoise irises. His claws grow longer, as well as his fangs. His youkai markings appear as he stands.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara wander blindly through the forest. They heard a battle going on and followed it, but they no longer hear it and desperately try to follow where they believe it came from.

They reach the end of the forest and stop dead.

In the field before them, lays the one thing they had been wanting to see, and the one thing they never wanted to see.

Naraku lays a ways away, dead. Claw marks rake his flesh, making it obvious how he died. In front of them, though, lays Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome is wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. Tears flow down his cheeks and onto her pale face.

_And his life changed, forever_

_He finally found the one thing he searched for all his life_

_A person who loved him, for who he truly was_

Inuyasha lifts his head and glares at the sky. Thick clouds tumble over one another and release a few drops of rain.

_But then, what he feared most came true_

_Fate smote him with no one_

_Her life was taken, before his eyes_

_And the angels cried, for the one person who had nothing at all_

"Why?" Inuyasha screams at the clouds. "Why is it that every where I go, my life is hell? I've done nothing good, I've made no changes to this place. My life was always worthless, I deserve nothing but death. I couldn't even save the one person who loved me for who I truly was!"

_The angles cry and cry_

_He didn't deserve this fate_

_His soul finally shattered_

_His spirit now gone_

_He believed the lies he had heard_

Inuyasha takes his sword and transforms it. He smiles at it. His father's blade had helped him live on, but now he sees it as a savior. He turns it and points it at his chest.

"I'll love you forever, Kagome. Even after death. Our new lives will be bliss, we'll be together, forever in happiness." He plunges the sword into his heart and falls onto her chest. His blood mixes with hers along with their souls.

_He took his sword and plunged it through his heart_

_He took his life to die with her_

_And the angels cry and cry_

_Flooding the Earth with their tears_

_The boy who never had a chance was dead_

_He died beside the girl he loved_

_Their blood and souls entwine, creating a bond_

_A bond that will travel through to heaven_

_Bringing their new lives_

_Nothing but sheer bliss_

Thunder rumbles through the forest, sending a message to all. "Love never dies, hold it close. For it is the only thing that makes life worth living." The tears of the angels fall from the clouds, drowning the Earth with their sorrow.

_And the angels cry and cry_

_For the boy and the girl_

_Whose lives were cut short_

_By the hands of fate_

_And the angels cry and cry and cry_

_

* * *

_

Review please! I need to write a sad part in one of my other stories, so I need to know if I write sad parts good or should work on them.


End file.
